


Marichat May 2018

by Pathologicalliar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'm going to attempt to make all the prompts this month, Marichat May, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and make them all cohesive, back at it again with the heaps of dialogue, if not whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologicalliar/pseuds/Pathologicalliar
Summary: My story (Very loosely in parts) based on the prompts for Marichat may 2018, if I end up making them cohesive stories than I'll change the title.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May 1: Prompt: "You're injured, please stay the night. Please."

“Come on Minou, lay down.” Marinette said, Chat’s arm slung around her shoulders as she helped him to the chaise in her bedroom.

“I’m fine, princess. I just bumped my head a little bit,” he protested and tried to wriggle away from her, nearly falling over as he tripped over his own feet. 

“Sure you are,” Marinette replied sarcastically, catching him before he fell again.

After another minute of grumbling from Chat and firm but gentle coaxing from Marinette, he was sitting down. The first thing he noticed was the softness of the well-loved seat, and in his slightly addled state he just rubbed his clawed hands carefully on the fabric.

Dragging him out of his furniture induced stupor, Marinette cleared her throat.

“Hm, uh. I think you should stay the night, kitty.”

He looked up, confusion evident even through the mask. 

“Well, you could have a concussion and it’s not like we can just take you to the hospital to make sure, and from what you’ve told me about your family life I don’t trust anyone to actually watch you.”

“Well I know at least one of them would,” he interjected, thinking of his bodyguard.

“You’re injured Chat, please stay the night. Please?” 

“Okay, but only for you princess. The only thing is I can’t hold my transformation forever. I know I haven’t told you much about how me being a superhero works but,”

“Don’t worry, I have a mask made already. It’s for an upcoming masquerade a friend of mine is throwing, so it’s a little sparkly, but it should fit you fine.” Adrien had to bite back a chuckle, the friend throwing it was none other than himself.

“Okay but also there’s these things called Kwamis, they keep mine- and I’m assuming Ladybug’s- suit powered. When we run out of energy, our suits, uh, what’s the word? Disappear and our Kwamis need to be fed. Like, right away.” 

Feigning ignorance, Marinette tilted her head and asked, “What do they eat?” Even in asking, she was mentally trying to figure out if she had enough chocolate chip cookies for two in her stash right now. 

“Really stinky cheese. Have you ever heard of camembert?”  
She didn’t have to fake shock as he told her, the thought had never occurred to her that they’d eat anything different. 

“I don’t have camembert, but I have cheese danishes if those will work?”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine with it. If not he’ll complain and grumble but whatever.”

“He?” Again, she was surprised, and she mentally scolded herself for assuming anything about any of the other miraculouses kwamis. 

“Okay, let me go find some. Be back in a minute, and here,” she said, throwing him the sequined masquerade mask she had been making for Nino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is clumsy, Plagg is spoiled.

Silently praying to herself that her clumsiness didn’t get in the way of the stealth mission ahead of her, Marinette tiptoed down the stairs all the way to the bakery. The dark stillness of the closed shop was slightly intimidating as she shone her phone’s flashlight over where the pastries were kept. Grabbing a plate, she piled plenty of various cheese danishes on top, along with some cookies for Tikki, and a few regular sweets for her and Chat. Switching her flashlight off and turning to sneak back upstairs, her hip hit a serving platter that promptly clattered noisily to the floor.

Shit. She thought, wincing at the floor. Frozen in place, she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

Shit, shit, shit.

“If you’re hungry, we can talk this out. But I’d appreciate it if you didn’t break into my shop at night-” a voice called, rounding a corner and turning the lights on. 

“Marinette?” If she hadn’t been terrified, she would’ve laughed. Her father was in his pajamas with his night cream still streaked across his face, and was holding a small souvenir baseball bat they had gotten in America when she was nine.

“Hey papa, I didn’t want to wake you-” she smiled sheepishly.

“I wasn’t sleeping yet, and why do you have a weeks worth of sweets?” He asked, eyeing the full plate of confections. 

“I-uh,” she started, thinking of a feasible excuse, as she doubted “Chat Noir is injured in my bedroom and I’m gonna feed him and watch him tonight,” would suffice. “I was uh, craving sweets.” Perfect.

“Well, why don’t you just pick one or two?” 

“Uh- I, I’m on my period! And I really just need, like a bunch of sugar right now papa, I promise I’ll work them off!”

His cheeks turned a little red as he nodded and gestured towards the stairs. She rushed past, giving him a small hug as she hurried up to her room. 

“Thanks papa, love you!”

“Get enough sleep, I love you too!”

Approaching her room, she mentally prepared herself for whatever she was about to see. What if he’s actually an old man. What if he’s actually a woman and I’ve been misgendering them this whole time? Oh god what if I recognize him? Taking some deep breaths, she steeled herself, and opened the door.

“Well it took you long enough.” A foreign voice drawled.

“Well excuse me,” she looked around the room, searching for the source of the rude remark.

“Oh. My. God.” This was, the cutest thing she had ever seen. 

“What?” Adorable incarnate snarled.

“Kitty!” She squealed, gently scooping up the fist sized creature, his small catlike ears flattening at her as he drew into a hiss.

“Excuse me! God of destruction of here! I am not some housecat you can just-” he stopped abruptly as she started petting between his tiny shoulder blades. “Nevermind, just don’t stop doing that,” he started to purr.

“You traitor,” Chat Noir called, stepping out of the bathroom.

“Hey! I made that,” she gestured to his new outfit- an oversized sleeping set she had made for herself recently. Placing the kwami down gently on the chaise, she crossed her arms and glowered at Chat.

“The clothes I transformed in were supremely uncomfortable, and I assumed they were for me anyway,” he waved his hands at the pattern, the pants were black with green paw prints, while the shirt was a plain black with cat ears and whiskers transferred across the chest. 

Caught red handed- or green pawed?- Marinette stuttered “Of course! They, they were supposed to be a gift.”

Chat smirked from behind the mask and sauntered over. Taking the expression as an invitation to finally look at his face, she gasped. 

“Your eyes are different!” 

“Are they? I never noticed.” He chuckled as she inspected his untransformed face.

“And your hair!” Going on her tiptoes, she ran her hand through his hair to muss it into it’s usual transformed style. Feeling her breath on his cheek and her fingers on his scalp, Chat swallowed. 

“I get it now, Plagg. This feels pretty great,” he called to his kwami, pushing his head into her palm for her to continue petting him.

“It does, doesn’t it? What feels better, though, is eating. Can I have that danish now?” Plagg answered, looking at the tray in Marinette’s hand.

“Oh, I forgot!” Retrieving her hand from Chat’s head, he pouted as she grabbed an overfilled cheese danish from the plate and handed it over. “You know, I’m surprised. You look nothing like I expected, Plagg. Tikki looks-” she caught herself mid sentence when she realized what she was saying. Shit. Plagg looked at her, his eyes wide as he dropped the pastry. She gaped and stared at him, shaking her head vigorously.

“Who’s Tikki?” Chat asked, still pouting as he sifted through the selection on the plate. 

“Oh, my, uh, grandmas old cat. She was a, uh, calico. It makes sense that the black cat kwami would be a black cat, right? Ha,” she laughed nervously and glared at Plagg with a “Don’t you dare” look written in her eyes.

He shook his head and picked up his danish again, nibbling on it, he was grateful for his wards amazing ability to not notice anything.

“Ooh!” Chat smiled and grabbed one of Tikki’s cookies.

“Not for you!” Marinette snatched the chocolate chip cookie out of his hands, she realized this was the first time she’d ever touched them skin to skin.

“Hey! Let me pick first, I’m hurt remember?”

“Your hands are soft, they remind me of my friend Adrien’s.”

“What!?” He sputtered, pulling his hand back aggressively.

“Your hands, they’re soft.”

“But how are they like this, Adrien’s?” He asked, looking at his ungloved hands.

“Here, feel my hands,” she placed her palm in his.

“They’re rough,” dumbfounded, he dragged his fingers over the pads of her palm and noticed callouses both small and large, feeling tiny pinpricks of scar tissue on her fingertips.

“I work with my hands, a lot. I’m a seamstress, which means a lot of needle pokes in my fingers. Also I’m a baker, which means very strong and very calloused hands. Two very physically demanding jobs, both involving- you guessed it- hands.” He continued to trace the lines on her palm with his fingertips. “Adrien doesn’t have any callouses or scars on his, so they’re soft. He’s rich and a model, so he doesn’t need them. I’m surprised yours are so soft though, I guess the suit protects against wear.”

Taking her hand back, Marinette sat down on a pillow next to the chaise. Pulling the tray of pastries into her lap, she patted the floor next to her for Chat to join in. Smiling, he obliged.

“Can I please have a pastry now? I find it unfair that I’m in a bakery and haven’t eaten yet.”

“Hey I said I’d feed that kitty,” she pointed to Plagg, still eating his danish. “Not this one,” playfully pushing her finger against his chest, she started to laugh. 

“Kidding!” She told him, noticing his pout return. “Here, I think you’ll like this one,” she sorted through the platter daintily, careful to not touch all of them. “Ah, here we go,” she picked up a chocolatine and handed it to him.

Taking an introductory bite, he was surprised when he bit into a slice of fruit. Swallowing, he asked, “Pear?”

“Yeah! It’s a new item I made up based on you. It’s dark chocolate and green seckel pears. It’s the Chat Noir featured pastry.” Grabbing a muffin she turned to him to show it off.

“Ladybug!” He smiled and inspected the confection, “Red velvet with dark chocolate chips?” He mentally congratulated himself as she nodded. After eating their respective treats, Marinette turned towards him.

“So what do you want to do? You seem to be acting a little less woozy but I’m still not letting you sleep.” 

“Do you have any multiplayer video games?”

“Oh, you are so on,” she answered, cracking her knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is the most I've ever written for one chapter of a fic (over 1300 words when I usually stick to 400-500) also sorry for being an hour or two late, my sleep schedule is. Something. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave me any feedback!


End file.
